mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Panthera Xerus
Xerus Panthera(VXUF022) was born in the Xerus on November 20, 2002. Her mother was Xenia and her father was Euro. Her litter-mates were brother Panther(VXUM021) and her siste Puma(VXUF020). Panthera and his litter-mates were Xenia and Euro's third litter ever. They survived their first few wweks. When they were almost a month old the newly formed snake attacked the burrow. Her aunt Tamie was babysitting that day and protected the new pups. Tamie was bitten by the snake and died. The Vexos attacked the burrow by thanks to their uncle Zolo, the pups survived. Puma, Panther and Panthera made it to adutlhodd and started to babysit. Panthera and Panther got seperated from the group with some other Xerus members. The males including Panther took to roving after staying with the females for two months. The females never rejoined the Xerus and was conistered lost. Panthera was Last Seen March 12, 2004. Kalabari However, Panthera was not lost and in April 2004, the females were dicovered to have joined forces with Vexos male, the same ones who tried to kill her as a pup. The formed a new group called Kalabari. Panthera was the oldest female in the group so she won female dominance easily over her cousins. Professor Clay never had a break when it came to dominance but he was now the oldest male in the group and took male dominance beside Panthera and became her mate. When the group first formed there were only eight members but the Kalabari were to grow. On June 26, 2004 Panthera gave birth to her first litter ever of four pups; Matterhorn(VKBM001), Niagara(VKBF002), Chicxulub(VKBM003) and Amazon(VKBF004). The Kalabari had a few encouters with Panthera's old enemies the Capricorn and Escaflowne. On October 26, 2004 Panthera gave birth to Sicily(VKBM005), Sierra(VKBF006) and Sahara(VKBF007). The new pups brought the Kalabari's numbers up to fifiteen. On March 23, 2005 Panthera gave birth to Foxtrot(VKBF008), Trey(VKBM009), Zak(VKBM010) and Johnny(VKBM011). On July 29, 2005 Panthera gave birth again to Galilei(VKBF012), De Vinci(VKBM013), Curie(VKBF014) and Hubble(VKBM015). On October 26, 2005 Panthera gave birth to Windextor(VKBM016), Mr. Clean(VKBM017) and Snuggles(VKBF018). Two Vexos males Shadow and Lync left the group and formed the Tattoo Mob. In May the last Vexos male Hydron, and her sons Matterhorn, Sicily and Zak left the group and joined the Sagittarius group. In June Panthera gave birth to four pups, but it was later discovered she really gave birth to five. In September she gave birth again to four pups. Panthera and Professor Clay are still the dominant pair today. Family Mother: Xenia Father: Euro Sister: Puma Brother: Panther Mate: Professor Clay First litter born on June 26, 2004 fathered by Professor Clay Matterhorn (VKBM001) Niagara (VKBF002) Chicxulub (VKBM003) Amazon (VKBF004) Second litter born in October 2004 fathered by Professor Clay Sicily (VKBM005) Sierra (VKBF006) Sahara (VKBF007) Third litter born on March 23, 2005 fathered by Professor Clay Foxtrot (VKBF008) Trey (VKBM009) Zak (VKBM010) Johnny (VKBM011) Fourth litter born on July 29, 2005 fathered by Professor Clay Galilei (VKBF012) De Vinci (VKBM013) Curie (VKBF014) Hubble (VKBM015) Fifth litter born on October 26, 2005 fathered by Professor Clay Windextor (VKBM016) Mr. Clean (VKBM017) Snuggles (VKBF018) Sixth litter born in Jnue 2006 fathered by Professor Clay VKBF019 VKBM020 VKBF021 VKBF022 VKBM023 Seven litter born in September 2006 fathered by Professor Clay VKBP024 VKBP025 VKBP026 VKBP027 Links Xerus Mob Kalabari Mob Professor Clay Vexos Category:Xerus meerkats Category:Kalabari meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Dominant female meerkats